Trust
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Melinda is confronted with a ghost who has come to warn her. But for whom? Can Melinda trust her or and with that lose the trust of somebody else? Or will she turn to the one she's always trusted? WIP [Reposted from another account]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters... _

_**Thanks: **A lot to Sina for the last minute speed beta! Dankjewel Schat! _

_**A/N:** This is my first Ghost Whisperer fic, I hope I stayed true to the characters. Anyway, I hope I did well and I hope you'll like it. I would appreciate some feedback... Thanks!_

_**New A/N: **IMPORTANT: This fic was originally hosted on my other account, but due to the lack of updates on that one (simply because I forgot I had it) I put it on here, so I hope to remember to update it more often. So this isn't stolen, it's mine. You can always mail me through my other account for verification. Enjoy reading ;)

* * *

_

It was still early in the morning when Melinda Gordon opened the door of her antique shop. Andrea wasn't there yet, she had called yesterday that she would come in later because she had to visit her dentist. Melinda momentarily shuddered at the thought of a dentist appointment but then closed the door behind her. Now she would at least have time to do some administration, because usually she forgot about it once she was talking with Andrea.

With a sigh she started the computer, grabbed the bills from the desk and opened them, gas, electricity, water. 'Again so much? What, do they think I'm rich?' Just when she was about to open her banc account to make the transfers, she heard a whisper, coming from the store. She looked at her watch, she didn't expect Andrea for an hour. 'I'm sure I locked the door on my way in.' She decided to just ignore what she had heard and turned back to the computer screen. But not much time later she heard it again… It was a woman's voice… Now she was almost sure she would have some business to do. 'Those spirits really do have a screwed timing.'

Curiously she shoved her chair backwards and stood up. She held still next to the desk, her hand on the smooth surface. Her heart was beating so loud, she could feel it in her throat. It wasn't like she was afraid of meeting the spirit, she had met so many of them before. But she didn't know what the spirit would look like, sometimes they did look pretty scary. Carefully she placed her right foot in front of her left, her heel making a soft tapping noise on the hard floor. Her hand left the safe surface of the desk as she walked into the direction of the shop more confidently.

She softly cleared her throat, to let the spirit know somebody was there. Then she rounded the corner and saw a woman, in the middle of the shop. Melinda couldn't see her face, because the woman had her back turned towards her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Melinda asked, her voice a little shaky.

The woman turned around and Melinda couldn't help but stare at the woman's face. There was something so familiar about her. The dark long hair, the blue eyes. It wasn't only the fact that it seemed as if she was looking in the mirror, although the color of the eyes was out of place. But there was something about the woman, something Melinda couldn't quite place. The woman stared at Melinda just as intensively, and Melinda saw of faint trace of recognition, the woman kept staring, as if trying to look through her. "Can you see me?"

All Melinda could do was nod. She couldn't form words just yet. 'I know her… I know her… I know her…' She was repeating it all over in her head. She just couldn't make out how she knew the woman, although she was desperately browsing through her memory. 'Somebody I know from high school? No. Customer from the antique shop? No.' Melinda could go on for hours like this, but then the woman pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Why doesn't anybody else see me?"

Melinda shook her head slightly, as if waking up in the middle of a classroom while the teacher was snapping his fingers in front of her face. She was momentarily dazed, but composed herself fairly quickly. With hesitation she looked at the woman again and started to speak.

"From since I was a little girl I knew I had the power to talk to the death… earthbound spirit's, that's how my grandmother called them." Melinda softly smiled at the remembrance of the family member. "She told me that they were people who still had things to do here on earth, before they could cross over. She helped them with that, and I do too…"

"So… you're saying I'm dead?" The woman asked slowly.

Melinda nodded. "You can't remember?"

The woman shook her head and then disappeared in front of Melinda's face. She didn't say goodbye, and didn't even finish the conversation, she was just… gone. 'Well, I've certainly met spirits with better manners.' Melinda thought to herself for a moment, before falling back in trying to remember how she knew the woman. The face was so familiar, and Melinda hated it that she couldn't figure it out. She remained standing there in the middle of the shop, with her eyes closed, losing track of time.

That was exactly how Andrea Moreno found her, about 45 minutes later. She didn't see Melinda at first, because she looked down. She walked in, her hand on her cheek, mumbling. "I'm never going to that stupid dentist again, he's such a –" Andrea lifted her head and held still, looking at Melinda.

"Melinda?"

No reaction.

She called out her name again and softly touched the woman's shoulder, which made her head snap up. "What? Oh, hey Andrea. How was your dentist appointment?" Melinda forced a smile and went to move some things around in the shop-window. The old antique clock was moved a few inches to the left, and a small black bedside table was pulled out of the shop-window, and moved back to the left wall. She added some vases and looked around.

"My back tooth hurts more than it did before, I'm not going there again. And then he even dares to ask so much money… for what… torturing me!"

Melinda laughed at little at Andrea's expression. But Andrea didn't laugh, she looked worriedly at Melinda. They way she acted worried her, the forced smile, the laughing. It seemed like something had happened, something Melinda didn't want to tell her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, softly placing her hand on Melinda's shoulder to get her attention. "You seem distracted. Should I call Jim to pick you up?"

"No no no, I'm fine. Really!"

Andrea let out a sigh. "You should go home and get some rest, I'll run the shop for today. You know I can do it. And you know you need the rest, so go…"

She only nodded and left the shop 20 minutes later, after giving Andrea loads of instructions. Andrea had merely nodded, thinking to herself: 'I know Melinda, I know…'

When Melinda got home she locked the door behind her and hung her jacket over the coat rack. The house still smelled like paint, because Jim had been giving the hall a new color. Their house was all but done, but Melinda didn't mind. As long as they were dry and warm, she didn't care about the mess. Although now the smell hurt in her nose, and she received a headache.

Opening some drawers in search of the medication, she started to feel light headed. 'Screw medication…' She thought to herself as she opened the door to the bedroom and let herself fall on the huge queen sized bed. Sleep came fast and soon she was caught in a very odd dream. She didn't hear Jim come home and lay beside her, she was already off to the land of sweet dreams, although it wasn't sure she would get sweet dreams today.

_

* * *

_

_/Start of dream/_

_Melinda felt how she became light as a feather while walking through the open flower field. In the rays of the sun she could see the white chapel, it was made of wood and looked peaceful –almost angelic- in the light. Her husband Jim was standing in front of it, wearing his tux, in which he looked –in her opinion- very sexy. He is smiling at her and when she reaches him, he lifts her up and kisses her softly. "Hey darling, where have you been?" _

_Before she can answer she feels how the world around them starts spinning and they fall onto the wooden floor. Around them all the guests of the wedding. The cake is still intact, looking like a statue, never to be cut. _

"_Melinda, congratulations!" _

_When she turns around she is standing face to face with Dan, Jim's brother. The first meeting had been a week after his death, and she had tried to hide it from Jim. But eventually he caught her talking to 'somebody' and she had to tell him. Since that Dan dropped by regularly to check up on his little brother._

"_Hey Dan, nice to see you again." She looked at Jim, who was dancing with his mother. _

"_How is he?" Dan asked, his voice sounding a little concerned._

"_Just like he was when you last visited Dan, nothing is going to change now…"_

"_Melinda, I can't leave him like this." Dan looked at his brother._

"_Dan, you have to, please." She started to get desperate. _

_At this Dan disappeared, he always did when they reached a serious point in the conversation, like now. She let out a deep sigh, which seemed to be coming from deep within her. She closed her eyes for a minute when she felt two warm hands, gripping her around her waist. She smiled and leaned back, against the strong chest of her husband. _

"_Honey?" Jim's low voice sounded in her ear, his hot breath in her neck._

"_Hmmm?" She leaned back some more, enjoying the sweet assault he was giving to her ear. _

"_There's someone I would like you to meet." _

_Melinda slowly opened her eyes and turned around in Jim's embrace. "Sure." _

_Jim released her and turned around, taking the hand of a woman that was standing beside them. He pulled her closer to them, so they could talk. Melinda looked at her, the long hair, the blue eyes, the heart shaped face… She started to feel dizzy, although she didn't know if that was possible in a dream. Her head started spinning and she felt so warm all of a sudden._

"_Melinda, this is Jaysea Walker. Jaysea, this is Melinda Gordon, my wife." He smiled at Melinda and kissed her hand. _

_Jaysea smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_Melinda stuttered a little, she couldn't find the words to ask what she wanted to ask. "Uhm… how exactly do you two know each other? Were you colleagues, or class mates?" _

_Jaysea looked sideways at Jim before answering. "Jim and I have had a relationship for about five years, we stopped seeing each other after I moved to New York, our relation bled to death. I'm happy to see he's finally settled now." _

_/ End of dream /

* * *

_

'His ex…' Was all Melinda could think of when she woke up a few hours later, bathing in sweat. 'I wonder why she came to me…'

* * *

TBC? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters._

**A/N: **_Sorry for the very long delay on this story. This isn't beta-ed, but I felt I couldn't let you wait for this anymore. I hope to have the next chapter up soon as well. Please leave me a review if you can find the time... _

**A/N2: **Again: Reposted from my other account: L0stAng3l.

* * *

Chapter 2

Melinda reached out her arm and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. She had to tell Jim what had happened just mere hours ago. She dialed her husband's cell phone number and waited for him to pick it up. 'Come on, Jim, please pick it up, come on baby.' She begged in her mind.

"Jim," he answered, he'd probably seen that it was her who was trying to call him, and not some colleague, or his boss for that matter.

"Hey, it's me. Look, there's something you need to know…" She started. She fumbled nervously with the cord of the phone, winding it around her finger and tugging at it.

"Spirit business?" He asked. "Because then I might better find a private place to talk about it."

"Yeah," she confirmed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's someone you know this time." Her smile died down, she didn't know how he would react to the news of his ex trying to make contact with his wife.

"Oh," she heard him say. He didn't sound very happy about it.

"Jaysea, your ex-girlfriend," she said, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Do you know why she contacted you?" Jim asked, having noticed the coldness in the voice of his wife. He had to admit that he wouldn't like it either if he had been in her position. He didn't want to know about her former boyfriends, he didn't want to be compared to them, just like he didn't compare her to his former girlfriends. Even if he would, then Melinda would win.

"No, and at first I didn't recognize her. But then I went to bed, dreamed about our wedding. Then I realized she was there… you introduced us."

She heard how Jim let out a deep sigh. "Look, Melinda… Can we discuss this some other time? I have work to do." He sounded agitated, this was not the right time to talk about this. But then again, those spirits never had a good timing. But more so he didn't want to discuss matters like this over the phone.

Melinda nodded uselessly. "Okay, but one more thing… How did she die?" She needed to know, this way she could find out more about what the spirit wanted.

It stayed silent for a while on the other side. "She… She killed herself."

"Oh… I'm sorry baby," Melinda said. "I didn't know that." She swallowed, he didn't sound that sad, but not that happy either. He probably had a lump in his throat. It stayed silent for some longer when Jim spoke up again.

"That's because I don't like talking about ex's. Love you Hon," he said before hanging up the phone.

Melinda let out a deep sigh, placed the phone back on the nightstand and let herself fall back on the bed. 'Well, at least I do know a little more now.' She thought to herself before getting up from the bed and deciding to take a warm bath.

She put on her long light blue robe and made her way to the bathroom, she turned the tap and let the hot water fill the tub. After adding some bath salt she undressed herself and tested the water with her toe. It was pretty hot so in a reflex she withdrew her foot.

After adding some more cold water she let herself sink down in the tub, her whole body covered in bubbles. She closed her eyes and leaned back when she suddenly felt a presence in the bathroom. Her eyes flew open and her gaze connected with Jaysea's.

She tried to keep herself calm. "Jaysea," she said. "Why are you here? Why haven't you crossed over yet?"

Jaysea looked at her, her eyes filled with sadness. "I do see the light Melinda, it's beautiful." She looked somewhere in the direction of the bathroom door. After a while she turned back. "But I can't go there yet... There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Melinda asked the spirit.

"You. You're in danger. I'm here to keep an eye on you. I have to warn you for the force I wasn't able to stop," she said. "Go to the hospital and ask after my name. Walker. Jaysea Walker."

Melinda shook her head. "No, Jaysea. I don't have access to your personal file. I can't help you."

Jaysea looked at her intently. "You don't have to help me. I have to help you fight against the force," she said.

"What force?"

"Go to the hospital," was the last thing Jaysea said before she vanished, leaving a stunned Melinda sitting in the bath.

All the bubbles had disappeared and the water had turned cold. Melinda let out a deep sigh, sometimes she really hated her gift. 'I guess I better listen to her and go to the hospital,' Melinda thought to herself while drying and dressing.

* * *

An hour later she was sitting in her car, driving in the direction of the local hospital. She had called Jim again right after she had come out of the bathroom, he'd promised he would ask the people at the hospital if she could take a look. He'd called her back within a few minutes and said that they'd agreed to let her take a look at Jaysea's file. She'd thanked him a lot and now she was on her way. 

When the hospital came into view she drove onto the parking lot and parked her car near the door. She saw all spirits around the entrance, trying to talk to their loved ones, but being ignored. She gave them all a look and a small smile before making her way inside.

On the stairs she came across the spirit of an old man. "I can't find my wife," he mumbled to himself, not noticing Melinda. When he did he went to stand in front of her. "You can see me, right?" When Melinda nodded he continued. "You have to help me, I can't find my wife."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm here to visit somebody," she lied quickly, giving the man a smile. She couldn't help every spirit who crossed her path, no matter how much she wanted to. Her grandmother had told her that she shouldn't help too much spirits at the same time, and the ones she ignored would be back if it was something really important.

She made her way to the desk and got the attention of the woman standing behind it. "Excuse me, I'm Melinda Gordon. I'm here to look into the file of Jaysea Walker." She said, feeling silly for asking something like that.

"Are you Jim Clancy's wife?" The elderly woman asked her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a few grey hairs already.

"Yes," Melinda said and watched how the woman pulled a file out of the cabinet behind her.

"Okay, I can only give you a few minutes. Normally we don't do this, but your husband is a sweetie, so for once..." The woman smiled.

Melinda matched her smile, opening the file. "Thank you," she said.

She looked at the personal information sheet, which held nothing special. Then she moved to a few photos. Jaysea's body was all bruised and cut. She looked at another sheet. She'd been brought in with several injuries, in a period of over more than a few years. Broken ribs, a deep cut through the muscles of her left upper leg, broken cheekbone, broken nose... it seemed as if she'd gone to a few years of hell.

The last photos were her wrists, both slid. Melinda felt her eyes well up, it was horrible what the woman had gone through, and she didn't feel surprised that she had killed herself.

"Excuse me," Melinda asked. "This injuries, do you know where she got them?"

The woman nodded. "She was abused for several years, but we couldn't help her since she wouldn't tell us who hurt her like that. It's really horrible, she's gone through so much pain."

"Do you have any idea who could've possible done it?"

"Well, we have a suspicion. Her former boyfriend... he never brought her here, it was always a neighbor or a good friend."

Melinda nodded, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "Thank you," she managed to choke out before leaving the hospital in a hurry. Had it really been Jim? Had Jim hurt his ex-girlfriend? Did Jaysea come to her to warn her... for Jim?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N3: **_If you liked it... or not... either way let me know..._


End file.
